The Never Ending Waltz Between War and Peace
by angelic-melody
Summary: NONYAOI 1xR 2xH 3x? 4xD 5xS 6x9 A reunion is to take place between the GWing characters as Quatre’s birthday ball draws closer. Love and friendships spark, but in the midst of that a new enemy arises. There goes plans of trying to live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz

Between War and Peace

**Fandom: **As you can tell, this is a Gundam Wing fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own this amazing show called Gundam Wing.

**Ratings/Warnings: **This fan fiction is **NONYAOI **and rated 'T' for teens. It will contain _some_ violence, _slight_ sexual contents, and _very_ mild profanity.

**Summary: **It's the year AC201, four years has passed since the final battle between the Earth and the colonies. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei go their own separate ways. But one day, Heero appears in Duo's home, meaning something is not right in the universe. What will happen? Will all of the Gundam Pilots reunite? Will relationships bond? Will love conquer over all obstacles? Find out in this Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance story.

It's the year AC201, five years has passed since the final battle between the Earth and the colonies came to a close. Everyone has been living in peace. Everyone that is, except…..

**Gundam Wing:**

**The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

"DUO MAXWELL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP EATING THE FOOD WHILE YOU COOK IT!" shouted the owner of Bill's Burgers.

Duo, while trying to hurry and swallow the fry in his mouth, said as innocently as he could, "Eating. No, I wasn't eating. I was just testing the food to see if the taste was just right. You know! The better the food, the more customers we can get. Heee heee."

"Yeah right." the owner said not buying Duo's story. "And my mother is the Queen of England. Duo Maxwell, if I see you take another bite of my food while on the clock, you're fired!"

At the sound of 'fired', Duo's eyes got as big as saucers. If he got fired, the wrath of Hilde would be far worse than the gates of hell. That would be the third time this month.

The first job he had was at the library, which is the one job that Duo Maxwell should never take. The boy wouldn't stop talking. And not only would he not stop talking, he talked loud! Once, a guy interested in the climate of Earth asked where the section of that topic would be. By the end of that conversation, the guy as well as everyone else in the library knew about Duo's great adventures on Earth and everything else firsthand on Earth and its climate. And that was just one of the incidents. Duo was so horrible, until one of the librarians suggested that he look for another job.

The next job Duo came across was that of taking care of animals in the animal shelter. You wouldn't think that this would be a hard task for him, but being the loving character that he is, something went wrong. Duo was the only male working there at the time, and they needed him to walk the big dogs. Once he had the honor of walking a Great Dane named Blake, around the block. At first, everything was pleasant. The cool breeze of the colonies, the warm artificial sunlight beaming on his face, and the musical hum of the city made the day rather peaceful. But all of that walking made Duo hungry, so he stopped to buy a hot dog at a hot dog stand. The dog (which couldn't sit still because the tempting aromas from the frankfurter sizzled through the air and into his nostrils) went temporarily insane. Duo, who was deep in thought at the time, was torn from his thinking pattern as the dog lunged at the cook and knocked over the whole stand. Blake ate all of the frankfurters that came across his dripping tongue, while Duo stood stunned at what just happened. The owner of the stand started yelling at Duo and tried to push the dog away from the frankfurters that fell on the ground. This caused Blake to think of the man as a threat between him and his meal, so he started to bark and try to bite the man. The owner, scared for his life, started running down the street which only enticed the Great Dane to follow him in pursuit. Duo watched all of this in horror and ran after Blake and the owner. The dog chased the man three blocks from the hot dog stand and into a preschool playground. At the sight of a man screaming for his life from a huge angry dog, this caused all of the children to scream and run as well. Blake was furious at this point and started nipping at anyone he came across, even children. By the time Duo showed up, it was total chaos. Kids were running and screaming in horror, parents were trying to protect their children and the owner was howling in the tree like a wailing baby. At this point, Duo grabbed the dog by the leash and tried to calm him down. But it was too late. The cops came and arrested Duo _and_ the dog. When the people at the animal shelter found out about this, Duo was fired.

And now Duo was working at the wonderful privately owned restaurant called Bill's Burgers. Bill, the owner, felt pity for Duo and took him in. Little did he know that he had hired a man eating bottomless pit. Duo was eating more food than he was cooking. A customer complained once because they ordered a large fry, but had only received a handful of fries with their order. Another time, a customer complained that their spaghetti and meatballs meal had no meatballs! All eyes turned to Duo and still he feigned innocence, even though there was a smear of spaghetti sauce across his cheek. Crazy events like this kept happening, but still Duo came up with some lame excuse after another.

As Duo reflected about all the jobs in his past and how much money he needed to take care of this month's bills, he habitually took a fry and nibbled on it. To his disadvantage, the owner caught sight of this and shouted, "DUO! YOU'RE FIRED!"

Duo, just realizing what he had done, dropped the remainder of the fry in shock. How could he do something so careless and stupid? He could just see the angry expression on Hilde's face. At the thought of Hilde, Duo lost all dignity. He fell to his knees and screamed, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! PLEASSSSSEEEEEE DON'T FIRE ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I PROMISE IT WAS! PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE FORGIVE ME! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Sorry kiddo." The owner began shaking his head, "I can't let you stay here. I gave you too many chances, but you blew them all. You just can't stop eating my food!"

"PLEASSSSEEEEE!" Duo wailed, while holding on to his legs and giving them a slight tug, "GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE! WILL YA! WILL YA PLEASSSSEEEEEEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" The owner asked, smirking.

"YES!" Duo shouted. "ANYTHING!"

"Fine then." The owner said with a smug smile on his face. He stared down at Duo as he said, "You give me a night with that fine girl that lives with you and you can get your job back."

At the sound of that, Duo lost all friendliness in his eyes, and brought back the God of Death. He stared at the owner with a look that could kill and said with all seriousness. "If you even look at her in the wrong way, you will the regret the day you were born."

The owner and Duo were both shocked at his outburst, and he tried to cover it up by saying, "Uh…I mean, she's not _that_ cute. There _are_ other girls out there, you know. I wasn't _really_ threatening you or anything. I was just kidding….you know what I mean….right?"

"Get out of my kitchen! And if I ever see you in here again, I will call the police and arrest you for harassment!"

"You know." Duo began jokingly, "I could get you two to go out for ice cream…."

"DUO MAXWELL! GET OUT!"

And with that, Duo was fired. That was the third job this month that he lost. Hilde was going to kill him.

After gathering the money for his last paycheck, he scrambled out of the restaurant and back to the colony streets.

"Now what?" he muttered to himself.

Duo looked around the city. Everyone looked so happy. Like they belonged somewhere. But where did he belong? Sure he had Hilde and his back up job for delivering spare parts from behind his house. But isn't there more to life?

He thought back to when he was a Gundam pilot. _"Even though I hated what I did, I still felt like I belonged somewhere. Like I knew what I was doing. Like I had a purpose in life."_ he trailed off and then shook his head. "What am I thinking!" he said out loud. "I have a home, a backup job and a wonderful girl that I live with. And I even helped save mankind. Twice! What more could I ask for!"

Back to his usual cheerful and happy nature, Duo made his way to the grocery store. He remembered that Hilde told him to get some milk and eggs on his way home from work. _"Work."_ he thought to himself. _"I am so dead."_

As he made his way into the grocery store and grabbed a shopping cart, he thought back to his Gundam pilot days again. _"You know, it's been four years since I've seen any of them. I wonder how they are all doing? I talk to Quatre at least once a year, he always writes me a letter. But I haven't heard from him this year yet. Trowa is always traveling with the circus. I haven't heard from him in ages! I'm surprised his circus crew has never traveled to this colony yet. Wufei, yeah, I talked to him about a year and a half ago. He seemed to be doing just fine with the Preventers and all. That Sally sure did tame him. And Heero. Well of course, no one had heard or knows the whereabouts of Heero Yuy. Not even Relena. Speaking of her, I wonder how the princess is doing. I haven't seen much of her in the media lately. Hmm?"_

After he finished with the groceries, he made his way back to the house. _"I really do miss them."_ he thought to himself. _"It's been so long. I wish I could see them again. I wish we all could get together again, like old times. Just hang out or something. Just once."_

Finally at his house, he put away those heavy thoughts and thought about the more important matter at hand. Hilde's wrath.Duo was so scared, that he fumbled with the groceries while trying to get the keys in the door. Once the door was finally open, he walked into the living room and smelled Hilde's specialty, Apple Crumb Pie. "Mmmm." he mumbled under his breath, "Sure does smell good. Something special must be going on today."

He could hear her in the kitchen. It sounded as though she was talking to someone. "Duo, is that you?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey babe!" he shouted back, trying to sound as playful as he could, "It's me, your knight in shining armor!"

"Duo!" she shouted and made her way into the living room. When she appeared, she was beaming. It seemed she was more excited than he was. "Duo, guess what? I have a surprise for you!"

Duo, feeling guilty already said, "Yeah. What is it?"

Someone familiar entered into the living room. From shock, Duo almost dropped his groceries. It was Heero Yuy.

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, so this is my first fan fiction ever. It's funny, because I always hated fan fictions. But one day I stumbled upon a really good one and it inspired me to start writing my own. Besides, since I want to be a writer, this would make for good practice.

I've been reading over the Gundam Wing manga's such as: Ground Zero, Blind Target, and Endless Waltz. It really helps me with their personalities. If you really watch the show and read the manga, you can pick up their snide comments and jokes on the side. Even Heero has a few of his own.

I hope you all like it. And if you see some mistakes, tell me. I need all the help I can get. Just don't be mean about it though. TT

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Chapter 2**

"Heero!" Duo shouted. "It's you! It's really you!"

Hilde grabbed the groceries from Duo before he really did drop them. Chuckling to herself, she thought it would be a good idea to leave the room and give them some privacy.

"Heero!" Duo shouted again. "Man, where have you been! Come on! Sit down."

As Heero made himself comfortable on the coach, Duo stared at him in amazement. He was still the same mysterious guy that forever crossed his arms, and dressed in the green tank top, except this time he was wearing blue jeans instead of his classic black spandex. Even his facial expression didn't change. But his eyes were different. They weren't the same killing, ruthless eyes. They were softer, gentler and even curious. "_So he has changed." _Duo thought to himself, "_Even if it is just a little."_

"So Heero, it's been four years. What have you been doing all this time? Where have you been? Have you talked to the others? Have you talked to Relena? What has been going on?" Duo asked, while finally catching his breath.

"I..." he began. "I have been……fixing things."

"Fixing things?" Duo asked, tilting his head to the side. "Like what?"

Heero looked down and said, "I have been….making up for….all the wrongs I've done."

_"Wow."_ Duo thought to himself. _"He really does have a heart." _Very interested in what Heero had to say,he leaned forward and put his hands under his chin. "So it took you four years to make up for everything. Are you finished?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know?" Duo asked, "Hmm. Well, when will you know?"

Heero squinted his eyebrows together showing confusion, like he really didn't know what to say. Duo picked up on this and said, "Well, I'm glad that you're here. I haven't seen or heard from you in about four years."

"Yes." Heero began. "It has been four years." And with that, he stood up as if he was about to leave.

Stunned by Heero's quick decision, he yelled, "Heero, wait!" He stood up and asked, "Are you leaving already? You just got here."

Heero stared at Duo again with that same puzzled expression, like he was deciding on what to do.

"Well." Duo began, "At least stay for dinner. Please?"

Heero looked at him one last time before nodding his head in approval.

"All right!" Duo exclaimed, "You won't regret this! Hilde is the best cook in the universe!"

Duo wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a twitch on Heero's lips. As if he might have smiled._"Nah!"_ He thought to himself and led them both to the kitchen.

* * *

Hilde, Heero and Duo ate in the spotless kitchen (that Hilde made sure to keep clean) and sat down at the small table, eating a great dinner. It consisted of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas and her specialty Apple Crumb Pie.

Duo talked the entire time about everything that was going on in his life. Even about his two previous jobs (although he left out the fact that he got fired from his third job today!). "….yeah and so then….ah….I mean….uh…so now I work at Bill's Burgers. Hee hee hee."

"Yeah." Hilde began shaking her fork at him, "And you always get in trouble for constantly eating his food. You know Duo, if you don't stop that, one day that man is going to fire you."

Duo sheepishly put his hand behind his head and started to laugh nervously, saying, "Ha ha ha. You don't say. Ahem. Well! Why don't we get started on that Apple Crumb Pie of yours? Heero, I promise, you will love this pie! No one can make Apple Crumb Pie like Hilde does." Duo turned to smile at Hilde. It was so cute that she couldn't help but smile back, and even blush too.

"Well, it's not _that _great. But I do hope you like it Heero."

"What are you talking about?" Duo beamed, "Stop being so modest. That pie is amazing!"

Chuckling, she said, "Well Duo. If you say so."

Hilde began to slice the pie. She cut a hearty piece for Duo, and gave Heero and herself a modest one. Before she even got the chance to set the plate down in front of Duo, he started to devour it. She sat Heero's plate in front of him and at first, he stared at it. Then he picked up his fork and took a bite. Both pairs of eyes were on him, waiting to see a reaction. He closed his eyes, but his facial expression didn't change. All he said was, "Hmm."

"Well?" Duo asked, "What do you think?"

"I think." Heero began while opening his eyes and staring down at the slice of pie on his plate, "I think…it's very….satisfying."

"Satisfying!" Duo exclaimed.

Hilde smiled to herself and said, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment coming from Heero Yuy." she smiled as she watched him eat his pie.

"Well, you do have a point." Duo said. After a few more big bites and huge gulps of milk, he was finished with desert. He began to watch Heero again and then a thought suddenly came to him. _Why was Heero here in the first place?_ "Hey Heero." Duo began, "What were you doing here in the first place? I never thought to ask."

Hilde smiled deeply at Heero and said, "As a matter of fact, Heero is here because he saved my life."

"WHAT!" Duo exclaimed.

"I was on my way home from work and decided to take a short cut through the alley. A couple of guys stopped me and were harassing me. I took care of two of them easily. But more came from the shadows and I was outnumbered. Somehow, Heero just magically showed up and saved the day. Again, thank you Heero. And remember you are _always_ welcome here." she said and smiled at him again.

"Hilde!" Duo shouted and banged his fist on the table, causing everything to shake including Heero's slice of pie, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the alley! I understand that its way shorter, but it's too dangerous. If Heero wasn't there, I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to you."

Hilde, taken aback by Duo's passionate words and furious glare, looked down ashamed and said, "I know. Believe me, I won't do it again."

Satisfied with her response, Duo calmed down considerably, looked at Heero and said, "Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement to Duo's words. Everything was quiet for a few moments until Duo interrupted the silence by asking, "So Heero. What brought you to this colony?"

"I had something to take care of." was all he said.

At first, Duo watched him intently. Then his expression quickly changed to a jolly one as he said, "Well, that's a good enough answer for me. You know, if you don't really have anywhere else to go, you could stay here for a while. You know, catch up on old times. Just hang out. I haven't seen you in years after all. And well…you probably haven't sleep on anything soft in ages, much less eat good food. Just stay for at least a week. Just to give your body a rest. Whaddya say?"

Heero looked down, apparently in deep thought as he pondered Duo's words. He looked up at Duo, then Hilde and back at Duo again. Nodding his head, Heero said, "Ok."

If anyone could hear Duo, you would have thought he had just won the lottery. "YYEEEAAAHHH!" he shouted and jumped up. "Alright! Hey Heero, you can have my room. Take it! It's my gift to you for the week. Let me show you where everything is."

And with that Heero followed Duo out of the kitchen while Duo kept talking about everything that they would do. Hilde watched them in amusement. Chuckling to herself she said, "This will be interesting."

* * *

As Duo lead Heero to his room, he gave him a little tour of the house. "As you can see, Hilde cleans this place. She keeps everything spotless. Everything that is, except my room. I told her 'Don't ever touch my room. Leave it the way it is. A man's room!' And she would just shake her head and say, 'Whatever you want Duo it is _your_ room after all. As long as any of my friends don't see it, it's fine with me.' And I laughed at her. So yeah, as you walk down the hallway you will see Hilde's room to the right, the bathroom to the left, and my room straight ahead at the end of the hallway." he said pointing to his room. "Yep. My good ole' room."

Heero looked around, making mental notes of where everything was. He also tried to think of the best possible escape routes incase something happened. Once they reached Duo's doorway, he turned around and said, "Ok, I admit. I may have to pick up just a _little_ bit, for your sake." He swung open the door and said, "Welcome, to the wonderful world of Duo!" Heero couldn't believe his eyes. This place was a mess. No, mess was too nice of a word. It was a pig style! Shirts and pants were scattered on his chair and dresser. His bed was messy and unmade. The pillows were thrown on the floor along with his socks, underwear (which some didn't look very fresh) and God knows what else.

Heero, "……………"

Duo turned around, all the while never loosing his smile and said, "Yeah I know, it's just a little junky. But I'll have it ready for you in no time." He walked towards his dresser and started picking up all the clothes that were on there.

Hilde appeared in the doorway and was just as shocked as Heero. "DUO!" she exclaimed. "I know you said not to touch your room, but really Duo, this is just too much. Here." She began making her way towards a hesitant Duo, "Let _me_ clean this place up for you. I need to do laundry anyway. I'll wash Duo's clothes, bed sheets and everything else. Besides." she said while studying Heero, "You'll probably need to borrow some of Duo's clothes….."

"No!" Duo said putting up a fight, "No one touches my room or the stuff in it! This is a man's room! And it will be done a man's way! Yeah!" he said while raising one fist in the air as if representing man power.

Hilde, shaking her head and looking at Duo as if he was a fool, said, "You've been hanging around Wufei too long. And this may be a _man's _room, but it looks like an animal lives in here. Don't worry Heero, this room will be ready in no time."

"But no! I wanna do it! I wanna make Heero comfortable!" Duo whined, jumping up and down with his braid bobbing in the air.

"Believe me. If you let me handle this, you will make him comfortable. Very comfortable." she said.

"Fine then." he said pouting and crossing his arms, "I don't care. Just haaave your way. Little Miss Queen Hilde!"

Laughing, she made her way towards Duo and ruffled his bangs, "Sometimes you are just too cute."

Duo, as red as a tomato from embarrassment, turned around, stuck his nose in the air, and said, "I AM NOT!"

"Whatever you say Duo." she said shaking her head and laughing.

Duo turned around and watched her out of the corner of his eye with a slight smirk on his face. Heero raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, wondering what just happened between those two. They were arguing like mother and son one minute, yet the next minute they were flirting like boyfriend and girlfriend. It's obvious that they liked each other, but he wondered why they didn't say anything. Every time Hilde talked about Duo, her eyes would light up and she would have this dreamy expression. Whereas Duo would try to hide his true feelings through jokes. _"I just won't ever understand relationships."_ Heero thought to himself and headed out of the room.

Duo looked up and noticed Heero was leaving. "Wait for me!" he shouted and followed behind Heero into the living room.

* * *

Finally, after everything was settled, they all rested on the couch in the living room and watched a little tv. At about 9:55 pm Hilde started yawning, stretched, and said, "Alright guys, I think it's about my bedtime. I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night."

"Good night." Heero and Duo both said in unison.

Duo watched Hilde as she left the room and made sure he heard the click to her bedroom door. Then he turned to face Heero, and with all seriousness said, "Ok Heero, so why are you really here?"

Heero stared back at him first and then said, "I told you, I had to take care of something."

"I know you had to take care of something. But what?" Duo began a little frustrated. "Every time you show up, that means something is about to happen. You only appear when there is a threat of danger. Heero, I may not know much about you, but I do know this, you have a reason for everything. Just tell me, what is the real reason why you're here?" Duo stared intently into Heero's eyes, but Heero looked away. He not only crossed his arms, but his legs as well. Showing a sign of discomfort. "Well?" Duo asked.

"The rebuilding of L5 Colony Cluster is almost complete."

"So, what else? What does that have to do with L2 Colony Cluster? Why did it bring you here?"

"I have my reasons." Heero said, finalizing it.

"Heh." Duo sighed, "Why do I even bother? You're not going to give me a straight answer. You haven't changed at all." Duo said, while running his hand through his bangs and leaning back on the couch.

Amused, with a slight smirk Heero said, "You too."

"Hmm?" Duo said, while looking up at Heero. _"Did he just make a joke?"_ He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a news announcement that appeared on the TV screen.

"Today on the 10:00 news, we have updated information about the L5 Colony Cluster. At 12:00 pm this afternoon, an important event took place at the L4 Colony Cluster with leaders such as Quatre Raberba Winner…."

"Hey look, it's Quatre!" Duo shouted while sitting up. On the TV screen, there was Quatre. He was dressed in a prestigious business suit and shaking hands with several important people around him. Duo, very excited to see his close friend on tv said, "Wow! Look at him! He looks just like a professional."

"He is a professional." Heero said matter of factly

"Well I know…it's just that….ah never mind."

"…..and Relena Darlian, the Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation…"

At the mention of Relena Darlian, Heero's attention immediately returned to the television screen. She was the same Relena Darlian as they remembered. In her white military suit with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked so natural and graceful behind the podium. Then she began her speech, "Citizens of the Colonies and the Earth. I am honored to be a part of this monumental event and announce to you that the reproduction of the L5 Colony Cluster is almost complete." Waves of applause filled the air. Once it subsided, Relena continued her speech, "This could not have been possible without the generous help and support of such organizations as the Winner Foundation, the……"

"Wow, look at her." Duo said in awe, "She hasn't changed a bit. Well, except for the fact that she is even more beautiful than I remembered. She really blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Don't you think Heero?" Duo said teasingly.

"I'm trying to concentrate on her speech." was all Heero said.

"Yeah, I bet you're trying to concentrate. Concentrate on her beautiful face." Duo couldn't contain himself as he started giggling. But the death glare Heero gave him was enough to stop all laughter and jokes. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Duo said, waving his hands defensively.

"…..this colony will serve as a beacon of hope and new opportunities for mankind….."

_"Hmmm?"_ Duo thought, _"Maybe I could get a new job." _He thought about Hilde. _"And soon."_

"…..thank you all again for your hard work and effort. Again, without all of you, this would not have been possible. It is most appreciated." After the end of her speech, flashes of lights and camera crews swarmed around Relena. With the help of her bodyguards, she made her way through the crowd and met up with Quatre. They walked side by side, apparently talking about what else needed to be done. Then the news-spokesman appeared and said, "With that all said and done, I'm really looking forward to the new L5 Colony Cluster. What do you think John?"

Duo turned the TV off. They both sat in silence for a few moments until Duo broke the silence by asking, "So, what do you plan on doing for the grand opening of L5 Colony Cluster?"

"I will make sure nothing goes wrong." Heero said, staring off into space.

"That sounds like you." Duo yawns and says, "I don't know about you, but I'm hitting the sack."

Heero nods, stands up and begins making his way down the hallway. "Hey Heero? Don't even think about trying to leave. I'll see you in the morning. Kay?"

Slightly amused, Heero turns his head and stares at Duo, "Is that a threat?"

"No." Duo said, "It's an order."

"Roger that." And with that, he left the room. Leaving Duo with his thoughts.

**Author's Notes: Ok, it's been four years since the whole war. I don't think Heero will always remain as the cold-hearted ruthless killing machine. I mean, he's not going to be this soft and jolly guy. But he will HAVE a personality. And again, if you read the manga and really pay attention in the show, you will see that he does crack a few jokes and snide comments. I'm basing my personalities strictly on what I read and see in the manga and show, with a few changes of what I think could change over the years.**

**But if you do see something that you think may be too out of character. Then tell me. I really don't want to change who they are. I want to stick as closely to them as I can. Thank you.**

**Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Beta read by Chibi Rose Angel**

**Chapter 3**

Heero lied back on Duo's bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a very long time since he slept on a bed, much less on something soft. He had been traveling around the Earth and colonies to make up for all the wrongs he's done. Of course he had to go under another identity. Heero Yuy would just cause way too many suspicions and questions. He decided to go under the name Odin Lowe. Naming himself after the man that took care of him and who killed the real Heero Yuy. Now he could get temporary jobs.

His first job was a janitor at a pitiful excuse for a high school in a really bad part of town. Since Heero was the janitor, he had access to every room in the building. And so he secretly lived in the attic while saving up money for transportation. Once he had enough money, he walked around town and found a low budget car lot. He spotted what seemed to be the most irreparable vehicle he could find and asked how much it was. The owner of the car lot told him it wasn't for sale because it was old and inoperable. Heero said he wanted it anyway and the man only sold it to him for a thousand dollars (see Author's Note for more explanation.) which isn't a lot of money. Once Heero had the raggedy truck in his possession, he used his superb mechanical skills and had it working in no time. So now Heero had a truck, a job and a place to stay. He was officially ready for his expedition. Now when it came to going overseas, he needed another plan. Once Heero hacked into a ship's system, created a fake name tag, snuck onto the ship and borrowed a uniform. While on the ship, he pretended to be a worker until he got to his next destination. And when it came to going to space, well Heero has snuck onto jets before. What's to say he couldn't do it again? Heero Yuy was an amazing person. He could do so many things that a normal person couldn't even dream of. Yet he couldn't even communicate with another human being.

While Heero worked at the high school on Earth, he learned lots of things about the human behavior. How normal people reacted and lived in the world. Things like the interaction between teenagers and adults. Teenagers among teenagers; and adults among adults. It was strange and unique. Like a food chain, except you didn't get eaten physically, but emotionally. It was still survival of the fittest and who was the best and better than the rest. He even took mental notes, because he still didn't know how to act around people. For as long as Heero remembered, he had been around adults and working in secret missions. The closest thing he had to a normal life was when he traveled with Odin Lowe. Odin Lowe took care of him and showed him things like a father would, while all the while, he did his secret missions. He hoped that by the end of this expedition, he would master the human way and be able to communicate like a normal human being. But that wasn't so.

Heero still didn't understand the human race. And from what he was able to gather, no one did. Even 'normal' people don't know how to react in society. The human race is just a mystery and always will be. Even today, he didn't know what to say to Hilde before Duo came home. At least she was a little bit of a talker, so he didn't have to say much. But even after Duo arrived, he still didn't know what to say. He couldn't express how this was not the first time that he had seen Duo in four years. In fact, every year, he made sure to check up on at least one of the others. Heero's been on this colony many times and watched Duo from a far. He's seen Trowa at the circus twice, and catches up on Quatre and Relena in the media all the time. As for Wufei, all he has to do is check up on him through the Preventers web site.

Now, after four years, he actually managed to talk to Duo. Heero, still not understanding human behavior, wondered what kind of feelings he harbored for the other Gundam Pilots. There were many times that he thought about them and wondered what they were doing. He even had the urge to talk to them a couple of times. Would this be considered as 'missing' them and their company? Tonight, when he talked to Duo, he remembered all of his strange ways and even found a few of them amusing. What was going on with himself though? Was he changing? And if he actually was changing, was it for the better or for the worse? What if something drastic does happen? What if another war starts up? Would he have to go back to being an emotionless shell that only cared about his missions? And what about his feelings for Relena?

What is it about Relena that makes him want to be around her the most? Is it more because he still has the second nature to want to protect her, or is there something more?

These infinite thoughts were becoming too much for Heero. It was time for him to get some rest and go to sleep.

**Authors Notes: As you can see, this chapter was about Heero and his thoughts. I tried to get into the mind of Heero Yuy and imagine what kind of thoughts he would have, etc. I hope it sounded like what Heero Yuy would think and was not out of character to you guys. I also hope the whole traveling throughout Earth and space wasn't too extreme. As we know, Heero Yuy is one amazing individual and almost nothing can stop him. So I just thought that the explanations of his expeditions would be interesting, and maybe even the start of a new story arc.**

**And the whole web site thing with the Preventers, I think they would have something more advanced than a 'web site'. But I have no idea of knowing what it could be. So for this story they will have websites.**

**Ok, I think that since it's like thousands of years into the future, money would change. Think about it, 20 years ago, $20 was a big deal. Now, $20 is nothing. So with this story being thousands of years into the future, I thought money would change. You know, $1.00 would be the equivalent of 1 penny. $25 is like .25 cents. And thus $1000 would be the equivalent of $100. Which $100 dollars is very cheap for a vehicle even in our time period. So I just wanted to explain that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Beta read by Chibi Rose Angel**

**Chapter 4**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hilde's alarm went off. Still sleepy, she hit the snooze button. "Just ten more minutes……."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ah", Hilde shouted and jumped up in the bed, "Man, It's been ten minutes already. It only felt like two."

Yawning and stretching, Hilde made her way out of bed and into the bathroom. "Man, Duo better eat every last crumb of breakfast this morning. I always have to get up early because he claims that he can't function without breakfast." Having a change of heart she said, "But still, it is cute to see how his eyes pop out of his head when his plate of breakfast appears in front of him."

Once she finished up in the bathroom, she makes her way into the kitchen. When she came close to the living room, she could hear Duo snoring loudly. _"Wow. He sounds like a wild bear with the way he snores."_ Once in the living room, she stared down at him and smiled. "But still, he is cute when he sleeps. He looks so innocent. Like a little boy."

After watching him sleep for a while, Hilde heads into the kitchen. While opening the kitchen door and seeing what groceries she has, she puts on her fluffy pink apron with the strawberries on it. "That's right!" she began while looking at the fridge, "Duo bought groceries yesterday. Oh boy! I can fix a good breakfast this morning."

Hilde grabbed some eggs, thick strips of ham, and started on some coffee. As the coffee began to drip, she realized that she had an extra member in the house, Heero Yuy. "Well, that means I need to make just a little bit more breakfast." While Hilde waited for the skillet to heat up, she began to prepare the eggs. "Hmm, I think I'll make scrambled eggs this morning. They usually make an even spread."

* * *

Heero could hear that Hilde was up and about, so he put away his laptop. He wasn't taking any chances of Hilde catching him and asking questions. After putting it away, he began to smell coffee and food. This would be a good chance to sneak out. But he thought about what Duo said about allowing his body to rest and catch up. Indeed, Heero did not want to loose any strength in his body, so that alone took away any thoughts of sneaking out. And with that, he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Duo was having the time of his life. He was surrounded by mountains of food. Hilde, who looked like a super model, was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, and she was feeding him every last bite of food. Then all of a sudden, Heero showed up. And what followed Heero was the rest of the Gundam Pilots. And with the rest of the Gundam Pilots followed mobile suits, battles, enemies, wars, etc. They were in such a multitude that they stomped everything out of the picture. Helpless to do anything but watch as everything including Hilde and the food was destroyed, Duo screamed in horror, woke up and rolled off the sofa.

* * *

Heero finally in the kitchen, sat down at the table and said, "Good morning." 

Hilde stopped her cooking duties for a second and smiled at him. "Good morning Heero. Breakfast will be ready shortly." She poured some coffee in a mug and then sat it down in front of him.

Right as he was about to take a sip, he and Hilde both heard a scream followed by a loud thud coming from the living room. Heero's eyes widened for a second as Hilde shook her head saying, "Well, Duo's up."

* * *

It was all just a dream. It sort of bothered him, but then he smelled the tantalizing aroma of coffee and food. In the blink of an eye, he hopped off the floor and ran into the kitchen, forgetting all about the dream. 

Once in the kitchen, he saw Heero sitting quietly at the table sipping on coffee as Hilde talked away about God's knows what. Excited, he sat down at the table and held up his fork and knife, showing that he was ready to eat.

Hilde stared at Duo, annoyed but at the same time, could not ignore his cuteness. Smiling, she said, "Alright Duo, it's coming. Just a few more minutes." She turned around and scrambled the eggs up a bit and then flipped the ham over in the skillet.

Pouting because the food wasn't ready yet, Duo turned to Heero and smiled. "Hey buddy! What's up? Did you get a good night sleep?"

Heero, not lifting his gaze from the coffee said, "Yes."

Duo, grinning from ear to ear said, "Well that's great! Glad to hear it! So how long have you been up? I just got up. I woke up from a weird dream, but as soon as I smelled breakfast I ran into the kitchen!"

"That's no surprise." Heero said still sipping at his coffee.

Hilde giggled at Heero's comment. Sometimes he can be really funny and he doesn't even realize it. She stared down at the sizzling breakfast. The ham looked tender and juicy. And the eggs looked just about right. It was almost ready. She put three slices of bread in the toaster and while they toasted, she began to fix their plates. Once she finished fixing everyone's plates, the toast was ready and added a finishing touch to their plates. Breakfast was now officially ready.

She sat everyone's plate down in front of them. Duo instantly began to devour everything on his plate while Heero stared at his plate, wondering what he should try first. Hilde just smiled at the two of them. It was nice having Heero around, she could get used to this. As she began to munch on her eggs, she looked up at Duo and asked, "So you said you had a weird dream eh? What was it about?"

Heero, who decided to eat the ham first, looked up at Duo for a second and then back down at his plate. He was curious about this dream as well.

"Well." Duo began, "It started off with mountains of food and you were wearing….uh…" Duo didn't want to take any chances of being called a pervert, so he didn't even mention the dress, "…I mean uh…you were feeding the food to me Hilde. And then Heero just shows up. And with Heero so did the rest of the Gundam Pilots. You know, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Then all these mobile suits showed up and wars and just all kinds of stuff. Then they literally stomped away Hilde and the food. And that made me sad." Duo had a moment of silence. "Then I woke up, smelled real food and headed into the kitchen. Weird huh?" He ended his story with shoving a huge slice of ham into his mouth.

"Yeah." Hilde began, "That is weird."

Heero said nothing and just continued eating his breakfast.

"Well I'm sure it didn't mean anything." Duo said while sipping on some coffee. "It was probably just a result of ole' Heero here showing up and well it brought back some old memories and stuff. Nothing serious I'm sure."

Frowning, Hilde looked up at Duo and said, "I don't know. Sometimes dreams can be warnings of the future. Maybe something is going to happen."

"Yeah right!" Duo snickered, "We destroyed our Gundams a long time ago. I'm sure nothing is going to happen." He looked at Heero and smiled, "Besides we got me, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Relena, Wufei and the Preventers to stop stuff like that from happening. There is nothing to worry about." Duo smiled a huge smile and went back to eating.

Hilde just shook her head and smiled at Duo thinking, _"I wish I could be so carefree and happy go lucky as he is all the time. I guess that's why I like him so much." _She turned her attention to Heero and said, "Well mister, if you are going to be staying with us for a few days, I guess we should go out and get you a few things. Like clothes and shoes. You know personal stuff like that. That is if you don't mind."

Heero looked up from his plate and said quietly but firmly, "No, that's not necessary."

"Nonsense!" Hilde shouted. "I will worry about it. I want you to be as comfortable as possible so we will be getting you those things."

Heero, finally seeing Hilde's stubbornness that Duo had often talked about, saw that she wasn't about to give up. So reluctantly accepting defeat, he nodded his head. Satisfied, Hilde said, "Good. And later on after Duo gets off of work, we will go to the mall and get you a few clothes."

At the mention of the word work, Duo spit out his coffee and started to cough furiously. Confused, Hilde looked up at him, "Duo? Are you ok?"

_"Hell no! I lost my job, damn it!" _was what he thought. But all he said was, "Oh yes uh…my coffee just went down the wrong tube! Hee hee hee! Don't mind me at all. Of course I will join you guys after work." He chomped down the last bit of his breakfast and said nervously, "Well you know, I better start getting ready for work! Hee hee! Don't want to be late for my job! Hee hee heee! Well uh, see you guys later!" And with that he flew out the room.

Heero and Hilde just sat there and stared at the empty spot where Duo had sat just a minute ago. Hilde said, "He's been acting very strange lately."

Heero picked up his cup of coffee and all he said was, "Indeed."

* * *

Once Duo was clear and safe in the bathroom, he rested against the door, breathing heavily. "Phew! That was close." 

He headed over to the sink and began to brush his teeth all the while thinking, _"I can't believe I got fired yesterday! And Hilde will find out eventually. I can't hide it forever."_ He washed his face with a towel and began to get his shower ready, still thinking. _"Well, I will definitely have to hide out today. But where?"_

After he had showered, and "dressed for work", he had come up with a plan. He would wander around town and look for another job until he thought Hilde and Heero were out of the house. Once he was absolutely sure they were gone, he would come back home and hide out. Then when he was supposed to get off of work, he would "meet them at the mall" like he said he would. All the while, Hilde would never know that he didn't go to work and at the same time, he might find another job. And soon. _"This plan will work out just fine!"_ He thought to himself and headed out for the city.

Duo was finally out of the house and into the streets of the colonies. He figured Hilde and Heero would be out after lunch, so he would head back to the house at about one. In the meantime, he would look around and try to find another job.

All of his options were laid out in front of him. The library, animals, and food were already ruled out. So what next? "Hmm." He thought to himself, "Let's see. I love to talk. I love to eat too! Yep, and that's what got me fired last time. I love mechanics and fixing things. Umm…" Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in his head. "That's it! I love fixing things!"

He sat down on the park bench to take a rest and stared off into the sky. While thinking, he stroked his chin thoughtfully and said, "Hmm, fixing rooftops sounds like too much heat and heights for me. Trowa is the acrobat, not me I can just see myself falling off the roof. And being a plumber just sounds kinda nasty." Frowning, he sighed and lied back on the bench. "Ah man! What to do? What to do?"

Suddenly, an old car sputtered down the street, until it just broke down. Putting two and two together, he suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! I can fix vehicles! This will be the best job ever! I can blast music! Talk to my co-workers! And do something that I'm great at! This is going to be great!"

With that on his mind, Duo went across town to try to find a place that was hiring.

* * *

After a nice lunch, Hilde and Heero headed out to the city. Hilde let Heero borrow some of Duo's clothes to go out. For some strange reason she was very excited, and Heero couldn't understand why. It wasn't his first time going to C-Mart, but it was his first time going to the mall. What was the point of going to the mall, when everything he needed was at C-Mart. He just didn't understand. Humming to herself, Hilde turned and smiled at Heero saying, "Ok, so first we are going to C-Mart, you know, Colony-Mart. Get you a new toothbrush, some more toothpaste, socks, deodorant, you know the basics. And then when it's time to go to the mall we will get you clothes and shoes. Oh Heero! This is going to be so much fun, just you wait and see!" 

Heero, not knowing what to say, simply nodded his head in agreement.

As they walked around town, Heero watched all the people that went by. He watched the young couples hold hands and walk down the streets. He saw the group of teen friends causing riots to get attention for themselves and laughing about it. He saw the parents holding their children close to them and he watched as the children happily beamed up at their parents. _"So this is what a normal life is like."_ He thought to himself. He turned to look at Hilde who was walking and still humming. She seemed very happy and at peace with the world. Like she just blended in with everyone else in the crowd. Content with what was going on, he brought his attention back to the colony world around them.

After finally reaching C-Mart, Hilde grabbed the grocery cart and headed into the store. "Ok Heero! The great adventure begins!"

**Authors Notes: Yeah, I know I'm wrong for C-Mart (Colony-Mart). But for some reason it just stuck with me.**

**In this part of the story Heero's trying to rest his body. You know, constantly traveling catches up with you. And I think that unless Duo had come up with a good excuse for him staying, Heero would try to leave as soon as he could.**

**Heero shopping, eh? Weird to imagine. But the guy's gotta survive somehow. I'm sure he didn't go through the entire series without purchasing such basic needs such as toothbrushes and toothpaste. And I'm sure Dr. J didn't buy it for him. I bet that was an interesting sight….**

**Anyways! The next chapter will be quite interesting. I'll try to update a lot sooner this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Beta read by Chibi Rose Angel**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Heero and Hilde came through the entrance of C-Mart, they were greeted with the loud symphonic bustling music the store contained. Babies were crying and wailing at the top of their lungs with their parents trying to silence them. There were little bratty children throwing fits because they couldn't get the candy or toy they wanted. Couples were bickering with one another. But the young teens who were bickering with their parents surpassed the numerous bickering couples.

Heero was taken aback by all the commotion, but Hilde who was used to all of this acted as though nothing was going on. She stopped the cart and pulled out a long list from her jean pocket. "Hmm. Let's see. Well, we got a lot of things to gather. Follow me!"

As she began pushing the buggy, she turned to Heero and smiled saying, "So Heero. There are a few groceries I need to get. Is there anything specific dishes that you like to eat? You know like spaghetti and meatballs, or steak and potatoes, or curry and vegetables. You know, stuff like that."

Heero, still not used to the commotion around him said, "I have no preference."

"Ok then!" Hilde said while turning on the pasta aisle, "Well I really want some spaghetti and meatballs. I haven't had that dish in ages!" As Hilde was grabbing pasta and spaghetti sauce, Heero watched as she made her choices. Then he watched the old lady behind him. They both made the same decision. They didn't choose the most expensive one, but they didn't choose the cheapest one either. Both seemed to pick the one right in the middle. Heero didn't understand. Why go for the more expensive ones when you could get the cheapest one and save more money? Certainly all pasta tasted the same, so what made them decide on the middle one? He just didn't understand.

Hilde found a rice bag that had a curry recipe on it. She began reading it and said, "Wow, this looks tasty. I think I'll make some curry too!" So she tosses it in the grocery basket as well.

_"So easily tempted."_ Heero thought to himself, slightly amused. _"That was not a part of the grocery list I'm sure."_

Hilde began moving towards the next aisle, so he followed. She stopped the cart and pulled out the grocery list again, "Umm…yeah….we need some cookies, some more soda...ha ha! And Duo needs some more chips to snack on, or else we'll really be eaten out of house and home."

She put away the list and started grabbing bags of chips. In the midst of her grocery shopping, she noticed Heero was calmly leaning against one of the shelves with his hands in his pockets and staring at a father and his son. The father picked the son up so he could grab a cookie pack on the top row. When he got it, they both cheered and the father hugged his son. Then she thought to herself, _"I wonder if Heero is ever sad. He doesn't have a family or really any friends. Or does he even have any friends? I know Duo considers him one, but what does he think of Duo? Or even the other Gundam Pilots? Does he actually consider them friends?" _Hilde was so lost into her own thoughts that she didn't even realize she was staring at Heero, who was now staring back at her. Embarrassed, she tried to cover it up by saying, "Oh there it is! The cheese dip is right behind you! I was looking for it! Heee hee!"

Heero was slightly confused, and moved out of the way for her to grab the cheese dip. After she got it and placed it in the basket, she headed down the aisle. She glanced back at Heero and he was just following behind her with his hands still in his pockets. _"He must be really bored."_ She thought to herself. Smiling, she looked up at him and said, "Hey Heero. Why don't you go ahead and get the things that you need. I'm almost done with the grocery section of the mart, so soon I'll be around the clothing section. If you need me, you can find me there."

Heero nodded his head and headed for the aisle with the toothbrushes. Once he was there, he found the toothbrush he wanted. It was one of those he saw on a commercial break at Duo's house. It reached all the way to the back of the mouth where most toothbrushes don't reach. He had to brush every tooth and make sure they were clean. Then he found the toothpaste. Heero couldn't decide between tartar control or whitening. He didn't want discolored teeth, but at the same time he wanted to prevent plaque, gingivitis, and all sorts of other ailments that could form in his mouth.

He kept looking back and forward from the tartar control toothpaste in his left hand and the whitening toothpaste in his right hand. Not being able to decide for himself, he thought he should get another opinion and was about to find Hilde when he saw the perfect toothpaste. It had tartar control _and _whitening. And not only that, it was a cheaper price than the single tartar control toothpaste and the single whitening toothpaste. A slight grin formed on his face, for he had made a bargain.

Next he began looking for deodorant. There was only a specific kind of deodorant he used. Dr. J introduced him to it, and he'd been using it ever since because it worked really well. At first, he used the solid white kind, but all it was ever good for was clumping up under his arms. He never talked about personal topics such as this, so when Dr. J noticed, he introduced him to liquid gel deodorant which worked perfectly.

Lastly, he needed a new bar of soap and razor. He picked up a bar of soap, and began looking through the razors. His old razor was dull and he really needed a new one. As he picked up the razor, he noticed some shaving cream. He'd never used it before. Soap was good enough for him, but he noticed it in Duo's bathroom. So he considered trying it out. Now that Heero had his basic needs for survival, he began looking for Hilde. He thought to himself, _"Maybe it was a good thing I stayed after all. I really needed these items and wouldn't have had the time to stop and get any. I owe them both for their kindness."_

* * *

After Hilde finished in the grocery aisle, as promised, she headed for the clothing section. She grabbed some more socks, especially for Duo. He really needed some. Then she headed to the underwear section. While grabbing some for Duo and herself, a thought occurred to her. _"Oh yeah! Heero probably needs some underwear. I'll pick him up a pack."_ But then she was at a lost. _"What size underwear does Heero wear?"_

She turned a deep red at the thought of trying to figure out Heero's size. She didn't even want to imagine what Heero might look like down there. Then she noticed that Heero was actually approaching her right this second. Embarrassed and still blushing, she looked down at the floor and said, "Uh..Heero. I uh…uh….WHAT SIZE DO YOU WEAR?" She finally blurted out and pointed to the packets of male underwear.

Heero calmly looked at the packets and back at Hilde, wondering why she was such a deep red. Was it hot in here? He found the right size, grabbed a handful and placed them in the cart. Apparently, not noticing how awkward the situation was for Hilde, he turned to her and asked, "Did you get everything you needed?"

Still blushing she said, "Yes….I mean NO! Uh no! I still have a few things I need to get. And then after that I'm through."

"I see." Was all Heero said while placing his toothbrush and other things in the shopping cart.

Hilde cleared her throat as the embarrassment started to go away and said, "Well we need a few batteries and stuff like that. So let's head to the electronics section." And off they went.

* * *

Duo was still wandering around town. He was at such a lost. All the car shops he went to had all the people they needed so that meant they weren't hiring. So he was still jobless. Soon, the money from his last paycheck was going to run out and Hilde would notice for sure. What was he going to do?

"Aw man! Hilde's gonna kill me." Duo sighed. He sat right back down on the same park bench; right where he started from the beginning. He leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands pouting. "Oh well, that's what happens when you are as irresponsible as me. I just gotta suck it up and face the consequences." He leaned back in the chair and stared up at the sky. "Besides, Hilde will understand." He began trying to convince himself. "Sure, she'll yell at me, but she'll get over it. It's better when we work together and not in secret with each other. So I'll just tell her the truth the next time I see her." Standing up and feeling better with himself he said, "Yeah, I think I'll just do that."

All of a sudden Duo heard a familiar laugh. He looked up in time to see it was Hilde. _"HILDE!"_ He screamed in his head and in a moment of panic flipped over the park bench. When he landed on the ground, he looked from under the park bench and saw Heero and Hilde together. Heero was carrying all of the groceries while Hilde only carried her purse and was chatting away at God knows what. He could overhear her saying, "Ooh ice cream! That looks really good! Want some Heero?"

Heero shook his head and said, "No thank you. You go on ahead. I'll wait here."

"Ok!" She beamed and practically skipped over to the ice cream stand.

Duo smiled to himself as he watched her and thought, _"After all these years, she still hasn't changed. She's still the same old Hilde that I…."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he had this sinking feeling. He looked up and noticed that Heero was staring right in his direction. Duo thought to himself, _"Nah. He can't see me. He's all the way on the other end of the park."_ When Heero didn't stop staring in the direction, he thought, _"Then again, this is Heero Yuy we are talking about."_ With those thoughts in mind, Duo rolled behind the bush that was next to the bench and began crawling away.

Once he thought he had crawled far enough from their sights, he stood up and hid behind a tree. He spotted Hilde easily. She was still at the ice cream stand. Probably trying to decide between chocolate fudge or double mint chocolate chip. After smiling at Hilde's cute quirks, he looked towards Heero's direction and noticed he wasn't there. _"Ok……maybe he decided to meet up with Hilde and get some ice cream after all." _He looked back at Hilde and saw that Heero was no where nearby.

Frowning, Duo muttered under his breath, "Now I wonder where that guy ran off too?"

"Right behind you." Heero said.

Duo flinched and then slowly turned around. He saw Heero staring at him with an arm full of groceries and one questioning eyebrow raised. "Duo, what are you doing?"

"Uhhh….I'm not doing anything…….Heero."

Heero raised his other eyebrow and said, "Well it looks like your hiding to me."

"Hiding! Ha ha ha! I'm not hiding Heero! I was just uh……exercising!" He exclaimed while pointing his finger in the air and laughing nervously. He really hoped Heero would believe him……even if his story of exercising was a load of bull.

"Exercising?" repeated a confused Heero.

"Yes! I was doing this new type of exercise." Duo began stretching his legs and arms. "You know run, flip, crawl, jump." He paused watching Heero's expression. It was obvious he wasn't buying it. "It's a uh….new type of gymnastics type aerobic type exercises. Hee hee heee. It's supposed to keep the heart rate up and at the same time you can learn how to be as fit as a gymnast. Cool isn't it!"

At first, Heero just stared at him. Then he said, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Huh? Oh no. I uh….got the day off and so…I just decided to walk around the park."

"Ok then. Well, let's meet up with Hilde."

"NO! NO! NO!" Duo shouted frantically. He shook his head while saying, "I can't do that or Hilde will see me!"

"So you were hiding." Heero said matter-of-factly.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean! Ah!" He said in frustration. "Ok! So I was hiding from Hilde. You see, I'm supposed to be at my job, but I got fired yesterday and well Hilde's gonna kill me because…."

"HEERO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hilde shouted.

"AH!" Duo gasped and began running away. "Look Heero, as far as Hilde is concerned you never saw me! I wasn't here! I gotta go and try to find another job! BYE!" And with that, Duo ran from the scene like a _real_ athlete.

Hilde finally found Heero and smiled. She walked over to him with double scoops of ice cream; a chocolate fudge and double mint chocolate chip. Smiling, she said, "You know, I could have sworn I just heard Duo around here. But I know it wasn't him, because he's at work." She looked down at her ice cream and said, "You know, I couldn't decide which one I wanted more. Chocolate fudge or double mint chocolate chip. So I just got them both."

She began licking away at her sweet desert and said, "Well, we better stop off at the house and drop the groceries off so they don't spoil. By the time we do that, Duo should be getting off of work and we could meet him at the mall as planned. Come on, let's go Heero." He just silently followed after Hilde who was busy chatting and licking away at her ice cream at the same time.

* * *

Once Heero and Hilde finally made it to the mall that evening, they saw Duo waiting inside. He was in all black and leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. His long braid was slung over his shoulder and was resting on his chest. He was in his own little world. Hilde smiled at him. She sometimes didn't realize how lucky she was to have a guy like that in her life. A secret ex-Gundam Pilot that helped save the world on many occasions. She began to run towards him shouting, "DUO!"

Duo came out of his world and saw Hilde running towards him. Once she reached him, she hugged him and smiled up at him. Duo was blown away by this random display of affection, but he didn't mind it. He hugged her back. Smiling, he said, "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just meeting you here at the mall." She let go of him then grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it.

Duo was loving the affection and soaking it all in, but he felt really bad at the same time. He was holding that secret back from Hilde. He just had to tell her the truth. Tonight. He squeezed back and smiled sweetly down at her. Hilde slightly blushed and looked away. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Alright boys, let's get this shopping done!"

"WOOHOO!" Duo shouted and began walking with Hilde.

Heero was silent as he watched the two of them together. Knowing full well the feelings they had for each other. Then he wondered if he would ever be that close to anyone? If he would ever be that close to Relena? But that's if he even saw her again. He put those thoughts aside and began following after Duo and Hilde.

"Heero, what are you doing!" Hilde shouted, "Come walk next to us, not behind us. You're a part of us remember?"

_"A part of us."_ Heero repeated in his mind.

"Come on Heero!" Duo shouted. "There is this really cool store I want to show you."

Heero slightly smiled as he caught up with them.

They were like a trio. Heero, Hilde, and Duo. And for once in his life, he finally felt like he belonged.

**Author's Notes: Yeah, so it's been like forever since I last updated. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to expand a little on the simple things in their life. You know, like shopping. Just thought it would be a cute idea. Thanks guys.**

**Chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Beta read by Chibi Rose Angel**

**Chapter 6**

After their trip to the mall, they had to catch a cab. They had just finished walking around the mall with bundles of clothes and eating too, so they were rather tired. Even Heero.

Once in the cab, Duo and Heero began placing the bags on the floor as Hilde leaned over the seat and directed the driver. Duo relaxed in the seat and placed his arms behind his head saying, "You know Heero, I've always wondered what your style of clothes would be. But now I realize that you just don't have one. You just pick whatever looks like it would last the longest. If Hilde wasn't there, I think you would have just picked nothing but jeans and tank tops."

Hilde giggled as she sat next to Duo. "Yeah Heero, I could tell you were shopping for nothing but work and travel." She looked over at Heero and said, "You know Heero, you should always have something nice. You never know what type of situation you may end up running into."

Heero leaned back further in his seat with his arms crossed as he stared out the window. He thought about all the clothes he had purchased in the mall. Hilde had picked most of them out. And in his mind, they were all nice. He has two new pairs of blue jeans; which Hilde refers to as the nice pair and the work pair. He also has a pair of black slacks. At first, Hilde insisted that he have 7 shirts, but it got narrowed down to 5. Two long sleeves, two short sleeves, and one dressy shirt. When he thought the shopping was over, he was surprised with a nice brown coat, a pair of boots and sneakers, and a nice traveling pack that could hold all of his belongings. His old one was rather worn and he really needed this new one. It even held more space than the last one. He also had more clothes. Hilde bought a pack of white beaters from C-Mart that could last him for a while. So he was really fit and ready for his next traveling destination.

His thoughts were interrupted when he overheard Duo talking loudly, "Yeah you know. I just don't know what it is, but the pizza just didn't taste right today. The sauce tasted sweet and not spicy."

Amused, Hilde chuckled and said, "Oh Duo, only you would notice something as subtle as that."

"No! I'm serious." Duo said grinning from ear to ear, "That pizza tasted sweet. It was just not right." He leaned back in the seat again and looked over at Heero saying, "You know Heero, I would have never thought you would like corn dogs."

_"Corn dogs."_ Heero thought delightfully.

"I mean, I wanted you to try one, but I didn't expect you to fall in love with it." Duo said.

Heero thought back to when they had stopped to get some food at the mall. Hilde got food from a Lebanese stand, and Heero got something from the Japanese one. Duo wanted a little of everything, so he got three corn dogs, a cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and a slice of pizza. When they sat down to eat, Heero asked what the corn dog was. And when Duo explained, he just ended up giving Heero one of his instead. Heero was in love at first bite. He now has two types of food that he really likes; corn dogs and Hilde's Apple Crumb Pie.

Duo was still rambling when he focused in on what he was saying. He said, "I really like these jeans Hilde." He pulled them out of the bag. It was a pair of black jeans with silver chains all around them. "I'm glad we stopped off in that store before we left the mall." He sorted through his other clothes, mostly black, and tried to figure out the total price of it all. Wondering just how fast his last paycheck was running out.

"I know." Hilde said, "I would have never found this color hat anywhere else. I have a skirt that would match perfectly with it." She put it on and smiled at Duo. "So how does it look?"

"Hmm?" Duo said rubbing his chin as though he really had to think hard about it, "I would give it a…C+."

"A C! That's all." Hilde gasped. "Now I know it should get a better grade than that!"

Duo gave a thumbs down sign and said, "Nope it's a C+."

Angry, Hilde started to throw an angry fist towards him saying, "Why you!"

Duo easily caught it, smiled, and said, "But on you it looks like an A+."

Surprised, Hilde blushed and looked away. "Yeah right! You're just saying that because you didn't want me to beat you up."

"You? Beat me up. Whatever!" Duo scoffed.

"Oooh!" growled an angry Hilde.

Laughing, Duo hugged her and snuggled his cheek against hers saying, "I'm just playing with ya babe."

Smiling, she turned and looked up at Duo and said, "Yeah that's right. You better."

The two of them giggled and flirted some more as the drive went on. While Heero just stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Once at the house, Duo paid the cab while Hilde and Heero opened the door and went inside the house.

"Brrr. It's cold in here." Hilde said, "I must have left the air down too low." She placed the clothes neatly on the living room sofa and made her way into the hallway to turn the air down.

Duo walked in the house and closed the door behind him. "Damn!" He shouted, "It feels like an icebox in here!"

"I know, I know." Hilde shouted from the hallway and made her way back into the living room. "I just turned the air up. So it will warm up soon. Anyway, I'm about to try on my new clothes! See you guys later!" And with that she went into her room.

Duo shook his head and said, "Girls. She just tried them on at the mall, why does she need to try them on now. Ah well, I'll never understand women. Well if you'll excuse me Heero. I need to go into your temporary room, my room, and put these clothes up."

Heero nodded as Duo made his way to his bedroom. Once alone, Heero sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He made it just in time to see the news.

The news had the usual announcements; a murderer on the loose, a child missing, and the latest sports miracle. Then they were talking about the rebuilding of L5 Colony Cluster again, and they showed a clip of Relena. _"Relena."_ Heero thought instantly. She was addressing a rather large congregation. Heero forgot about everything else that was going on in the world and focused in on Relena.

* * *

Once Duo was in his room, he began putting up his new clothes in the closet for once. Usually he would toss them on the floor with everything else, but since he has company he decided to be neat. He decided to turn on his laptop and surf the net a bit. When it loaded, he sat down on the bed in front of it and noticed it started beeping. Someone was trying to communicate with him. He turned the video screen on and saw it was an old friend, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo shouted excitedly, "QUATRE!"

"DUO!" shouted back a beaming Quatre. "Hello Duo! How are you doing?"

"Great man! I'm doing great!" Duo couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't talked to Quatre in months. "So how's it going for you? Still handling that money and business well?"

Smiling, Quatre said, "Yes. Everything is going well Duo. Business is great and so are finances. How is Hilde? Is she well?"

"Aw Hilde, yeah she's doing great! Same ole' Hilde."

"Well that's wonderful Duo. Ah Duo." Quatre began, "You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you now. Well you see, my birthday is coming up and…"

"Really!" Duo interrupted, "Happy Birthday Quatre!"

Quatre giggled, smiled and said, "Yes, my birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you could attend the ball that is planned."

"Yeah! Really Quatre that would be great. Of course I can come."

"Ok Duo. Well I was also wondering if you would like to stay for a week. I hope that it won't interfere with your work schedule…."

_Work, _the scariest word in the world to Duo right now. He thought, _"Ah man, I still gotta tell Hilde tonight. And she's in such a good mood too. Well, that outta make it just a little bit easier."_

"….and I'm inviting Trowa, Wufei, Relena, Dorothy…"

Excited, Duo yelled out, "What! You're inviting the rest of the gang! Well that's great! I haven't seen them in years! Man, I can't wait for the party."

Quatre just smiled and waited politely until Duo was finished talking. Then he looked kind of sad and said, "Yes. It would have been perfect if Heero could join us, but as you know he's rather hard to find. I wish he could come."

Duo grinned from ear to ear and said, "Well, Quatre, if you excuse me for one minute I think I may have something you need to see. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" And with that, Duo shot out of the room.

"Ok." Quatre said, even though Duo was gone from the room. He smiled to himself thinking, _"Well I'm glad Duo is ok. It's so great to talk to an old friend again."_

As promised, Duo came back in one minute. He blocked and filled the video screen with his big head and said, "Ok Quatre. Here is one early birthday present to you! SURPRISE!"

When he moved out of the way, Heero was standing in the view. Quatre's eyes widened and big smile formed upon his face, "HEERO!"

Heero was just as stunned as Quatre as he stared into the video screen. "Quatre." He said.

"Heero! Hello! It's so great to see you!" Quatre smiled.

"Yes." Heero said while staring into the video screen. "It's nice to see you again as well."

"Heero, where have you been all this time?" asked Quatre.

Crossing his arms, Heero said, "I have been taking care of some things."

Quatre noticed that Heero didn't really want to talk about it, so he changed the subject. "Well anyway, it's still great to see you again. Heero, my birthday is coming up. And I was wondering if you would like to attend the ball that I'm throwing. And also, I would like to know if you would like to stay an extra week. Just to spend time together with the rest of us. I've already talked to Trowa and Wufei and they said that they could. Duo is coming, so I was really hoping that you could join us Heero."

Heero was silent as he thought about his decision. He hasn't seen any of them in years, and he would really like to see them all again. What he was doing didn't have any time limits. He could stop and start back again as he pleased, so why couldn't he go? Was he afraid? And if so, about what?

He looked into the video screen and saw Quatre waiting for his answer. Probably holding his breath. He knew if he turned Quatre down, Quatre would feel responsible and blame himself even though he had nothing to do with Heero's decision. Besides, he didn't have to invite Heero, so why couldn't he just go in the first place.

His decision was final. He was going to attend Quatre's ball. "Ok. I will come to the ball and stay for a week."

The smile Quatre gave could have lit up the darkest cave. "That's wonderful Heero! I can't wait. This is so exciting. Oh by the way, Heero. Just what are you doing over at Duo's house?"

Grinning, Duo said, "Well that's just a loooong story I will have to explain to you."

Smiling, Quatre said, "Well I just can't wait to hear it. In the meantime, I have to excuse myself. I have work to attend to, but it was wonderful to see and talk to you two again. Also Duo, Hilde is more than welcome to come. Do you think she will be able to attend?"

Duo grinned and said, "Oh yeah, she has nothing planned. She will be able to go!"

"That's great." Quatre said. He paused as he picked up an envelope, opened it, and placed it in front of the video screen, "Three invitations should be coming through the mail soon. It will be a proper invitation to my ball." He put it away and smiled into the screen. "Again, it was wonderful to talk to you two again. Well, I will see you all soon. Take care of yourselves until then."

Heero nodded as Duo said, "Ok buddy! You too!" Then he turned the video screen off.

Sighing, Duo said, "Well who would have thought. Not only did I get to see you again, Heero, but I'm going to see the others as well. It's going to be like a reunion you know." He yawned, stretched, and made his way out of the door. "Well, I'm getting sleepy. But before I go to sleep, I have to tell Hilde the truth." He turned around and smiled saying, "You might hear lots of yelling and screaming, so don't be alarmed ok. That'll just be Hilde taking her anger out on me. Boy it'll be scary too." He made his way out the door and waved saying, "Goodnight Heero. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Heero said. He looked over at the clock on Duo's dresser to see what time it was. He was far from sleepy and he had a lot of work to catch up on. Besides, even if he was tired, thoughts of the reunion would keep him up anyways. So he grabbed his laptop and began doing some research.

About ten minutes later, he heard an angry female voice shouting, "YOU WHAT!"

Silence. Then in about another five minutes he heard, "DUO! YOU WHAT!"

He could hear Duo's nervous laugh from all the way in his room. "Hee hee hee. Now now Hilde. Let's be rational…"

"RATIONAL! OH! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU RATIONAL!"

"AHHH!" Duo screamed. The arguing had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Beta read by Chibi Rose Angel**

**Chapter 7**

The crowd applauded as the Traveling Circus finished their show. After it was over, Trowa rested in the tent next to his favorite animal, the lion. It nuzzled against his back as Trowa smiled and said, "Hello to you too." Trowa turned around and placed his hand in the cage as the lion nuzzled against his hand. He turned around and thought to himself, _"The circus has been really packed the last few weeks. Maybe people have been really bored and looking for other sources of entertainment."_

Trowa and the lion were enjoying each other's company when suddenly the tent flap flew open and Catherine barged in. She was beaming as she said, "Trowa! What a great show tonight! I have a…"

The lion growled and lifted his head while staring at Catherine, stating that she was too loud. Apologetically, she placed her hand behind her head and said, "Woops sorry. I must have been too loud." Smiling, she sat next to Trowa and said, "Well anyways, Trowa you have some mail."

Surprised, Trowa raised his one visible eyebrow and repeated, "Mail?"

"I know." Catherine beamed. "You never get mail." She placed the envelope in his hand and said, "Well, read it. See what's inside."

"Ok." Trowa said, calmly opening the envelope. He looked up at Catherine through his bangs as she sat down next to him. She was more excited than he was.

Finally, he opened the envelope. It was a letter from Quatre. It said:

Hello friend Trowa!

I haven't heard or talked to you in ages. How are you doing? Fine I hope. I have a birthday coming up and I was wondering if you would like to attend the ball that I'm throwing. Also, I was wondering if you could stay for a week as well. I'm sending out invitations to Wufei and Duo too. Hopefully they can attend. If you like, you can invite Catherine. She is more than welcome to come. Write me a letter or leave me a video screen message stating whether you will be able to attend or not.

In the meantime, take care of yourself Trowa.

Sincerely, Quatre Raberba Winner

P.S. Tell Catherine hello for me!

Trowa looked at the two invitations that were in the envelope. They had Quatre's signature on them. They also stated where the ball would be and what time it would start. He looked up at Catherine who had a serious expression on her face. She usually got like that when the other Gundam Pilots were involved. It's not that she disliked them. It's just that when they were involved, usually trouble was too. But things are different now. There is peace in the world and colonies. So everything should be ok. Trowa placed his hand on top of Catherine's and said, "Catherine, times have changed now. Everything is ok. Nothing will happen if we get together again."

"So I guess that means that you're going." She said crossing her legs and staring down at her shoes.

Sighing, Trowa said, "Well I plan on it. Of course it's all up to the ringmaster."

Catherine placed her hands in her lap and said, "Well the tour just ended for this season. And we have nothing planned for a while, so I'm sure he'll let you go."

"Perhaps." Trowa said while looking at her. "Catherine, you know Quatre invited you too. He said you are more than welcome to attend. Why don't you come with me?"

A slight smile appeared on her lips as she said, "I know. That was sweet of him, but well…..I can't go."

"Why not?" Trowa asked, confused by her answer.

"Because, I…." She began looking away, "I'm not good enough to be around those people."

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" asked an alarmed Trowa.

"They will just look down on me."

Confused, Trowa turned around to face her and asked, "But how can they look down on you when they don't even know you?"

"They can easily look at my clothes and tell what social status I am."

"Catherine, I don't think you have to worry about…"

"OH TROWA! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She blurted out. Tears streamed down her face as she said, "Trowa, _all_ of my life people have looked down on me. Because of _who_ I am. I just can't put myself in that position, I just…" She placed her face in her hands as she cried.

Trowa sympathetically placed his hand on her shoulder. He tilted her head up and said, "Hey, don't cry. There is nothing to worry about. No matter where you go, there will always be people who will look down on you. But that's because they are so dissatisfied with themselves, that they have to bring someone else down to lift themselves up." He wiped a tear away and said, "Catherine, you are very kind hearted and you really care about people. Don't let them get to you. Don't let anyone get to you. Or else they will control the way you live, because you will be so worried about what other people think. Be the strong Catherine that I know……and love."

Catherine was shocked as she looked up at Trowa. He'd never been so open about his feelings. She smiled and threw her arms around him, "Oh, I love you too Trowa. You're like the little brother I never had." She kissed him on the cheek. Then she stood up and began wiping her tears away. "You always know what to say to me to make me feel better. Well, if I plan on going to this party, I better go and try to pick out a dress. See you later Trowa, and thanks again."

Trowa just nodded his head and smiled as he watched Catherine leave. Over the years, they had grown extremely close. Now they were just as close as if they had known each other since birth. She was one of the few people that he actually opened up to.

He decided now would be a good time to go and ask the ringmaster if he could go. He knew the answer would be yes, so afterwards, he planned on what he would say to Quatre in the video screen message.

* * *

A great thud echoed across the training center, as Wufei flipped one of the trainees over his back. Grinning he said, "You've gotten much better in offense. But you still need to work on your defense. You should never let your guard down." 

The trainee looked disappointed as Wufei helped him up. Wufei noticed this and said, "But still, you are one of my best students here."

The trainee brightened up and said, "Thank you Master Chang! You are the best." They both did the proper bow to end their training session and everyone applauded. You could hear mumbles and murmurs of students complementing Wufei and his teaching abilities.

"Wow! Master Chang is so awesome!"

"I know, right! One day I hope to be just as great a fighter and Preventer as him."

"Yeah, me too!"

Wufei walked passed the students as they all smiled and looked up to him with big eyes. He grinned slightly and picked up his towel. He wiped his face and threw the towel over his shoulder as he began heading for the exit. He saw Sally waiting there for him. She had a huge smile on her face. She was very proud of Wufei and what he was doing.

Once he approached her she said, "Good job Wufei! Your students are getting better each day."

Wufei nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yes they are."

As he and Sally walked down the hallway, he noticed the changes they'd been going through. Since he was now 21, he was much taller than she was. He remembered when he would have to look up at her when they talked, but now she was the one looking up at him. And since they were ranked similarly, thanks to Lady Une, there was another big change in their relationship. Not only does he go out on missions but he was now responsible for training the students in various areas such as martial arts, self defense and weapons. But still when Wufei's temper arose, she could still put him back in his place. As they continued to walk, he also noticed how much more beautiful she's become. But he put those thoughts aside as he said, "What are you doing here?"

Pouting, she said, "Can a woman just check on her favorite Preventer?"

Blushing and looking away, Wufei changed the subject, "So what really brings you here?"

"Well, I just haven't seen you in a few days. And so I wanted to stop by and see how you are doing."

"Well I'm doing just fine." Wufei said while stopping in front of his mail locker to see if he had any mail.

"Well I can see that." Sally said rolling her eyes, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get lunch or something."

"Hmm." Wufei said sorting through his mail. He saw that he did have some and so he grabbed it. "Well I am rather hungry."

"Good. So can we go and grab some lunch?" Sally asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Wufei looked at her, and gave in. He couldn't say no to that. "Sure." He said, and headed towards his room. "Give me about 10 minutes to freshen up and I will meet you at the cafeteria."

"Ok." She said smiling, "And don't be late!"

"Alright." He said while heading into his room.

Once he was in his room, he took a shower. When he was finished, he came out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist. He opened a window to let out some steam and a gust of wind blew in. It blew one of his letters on the floor. Wufei, being a neat freak, picked it up and saw that his name was written on the envelope in a foreign style of writing. Only one person he knew would do that and it would be Quatre.

He sat down on the bed and opened the envelope. Sure enough, it was a letter from Quatre. He was inviting him to a ball and even asked if he could stay another week. Wufei had to check his schedule, but he was sure that he could attend an old friend's birthday ball. He had to think about the week vacation though. He didn't want anything to interfere with his work.

So he got up and checked his monthly planner. Nothing was going on in that week span, so he figured he could take that week off. After he got dressed, he pulled out his laptop and left a video message for Quatre.

"Hello Quatre. It's me Chang Wufei. I just received your invitation to the ball and I would be more than happy to attend. I can also take off for that week vacation you planned for us. Well, I will see you soon Quatre and thank you for inviting me. I'm looking forward to it all. Goodbye."

That was Wufei for you. Short, sweet, and to the point. After he closed up his laptop and put it in its designated spot, he looked down at the watch on his wrist. It had been 15 minutes. He was going to be late. "I'm sure that woman will never let me live this down." He muttered under his breath as he headed out to the cafeteria.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was surprisingly pleasant. Hilde must have yelled out everything she had to at Duo last night. In the middle of his research, Heero could hear Hilde's anger and Duo trying to run away from her. After about an hour, everything calmed down and they talked the situation out. Duo informed him that they came up with a solution. Hilde would help him find a new job. In the meantime, he would have to search really hard for extra parts in his back yard that he could sell of for cash. 

Duo told Hilde about the ball and she was very excited since she could go. She talked about how she had to go shopping to find the perfect dress and how she had to find Duo _and_ Heero the perfect suit.

Duo, in mid bite said, "Oh, don't worry about us. I'm sure Quatre will have something we can wear."

"Duo!" Hilde gasped and frowned at him, "Don't be such a moocher and assume that Quatre will have a suit ready for you."

"Hey!" Duo said defending himself, "Quatre won't mind. Besides, the guy's loaded anyway. He's got to spend his fortune before he croaks you know."

"Oh my God, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Hilde said.

Those two bickered on, when Heero finally said, "I'm leaving tonight."

Everything went dead silent. Duo and Hilde both stared at Heero. Already they had both gotten used to Heero's company and were going to miss his presence.

"Oh." Was all Hilde said as she stared back down at her plate.

"But how are you going to get the invitations and the letter from Quatre!" Duo shouted.

"Yeah." Hilde began, "If you're going traveling again, then how is the letter going to reach you."

"Yeah!" Duo repeated.

Heero calmly looked at the two of them and said, "We have exactly one month before the vacation starts. So I will return in one month."

"So basically," Duo began, "You are going to leave here, do whatever it is you have to do, and come back the day before we leave And in that day, you can get your invitation and all of that."

Heero nodded as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Wow." Was all Duo had to say to that.

That night, after Heero had finished packing with his new traveling pack, he was set and ready to go. He was wearing his new pair of jeans, one of his white tank tops, his new boots, and his brown coat.

Hilde looked up at Heero, smiled and said, "Well it was great to have you here with us for this short amount of time. I really enjoyed your company."

Heero looked down at her and nodded his head, "Thank you for having me."

Hilde smiled and then looked over at Duo. He was surprisingly very serious as he looked at Heero. "You are really coming back in one month, right Heero?"

"Of course." Heero said, "I already promised Quatre I would come."

Frowning, Duo said, "Well I'm going to hold you to that promise buddy. And in one month, I'm going to be waiting here for you all day. So there better be no excuse for you not to show up. You got that!" He ended pointing his finger at Heero.

Heero nodded his head. He looked at Duo and Hilde and said, "Goodbye." Then he turned around and walked out the door.

Duo and Hilde watched as Heero disappeared yet again. After he was out of eyesight, Duo looked down at her and smiled saying, "Well it's just you and me now kiddo."

"Yeah." She said snuggling against him. "It is."

Everything was silent for a moment when Hilde said, "You know, I'm really going to miss that guy."

Duo squeezed her close as he said, "Me too babe. Me too."

**Author's Notes: Wow, finally some other Gundam characters besides Heero, Duo and Hilde. Yeah, so I think after almost 7 years of being with Catherine they would be really close and he would be very open with her. As I said in my earlier Author Notes, I think Trowa would go through some changes like the ones that Heero are going through. He would be more open ( to selected people), and I think he would actually smile from time to time.**

**I'm working on Chapter 8 now, so it should be uploaded very soon. Thanks guys.**

**Chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gundam Wing: The Never Ending Waltz Between**

**War and Peace**

**Fandom: This is a Gundam Wing fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show, Gundam Wing!**

**Ratings/Warnings: This is a NONYAOI fan fiction rated 'T' for teen. It will have some violence, slight sexual contents, and very mild profanity. Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Beta read by Chibi Rose Angel**

**Chapter 8**

That day came quicker than they thought. A cab was blowing outside, early in the morning impatiently waiting for its passengers to leave their house. Both Duo and Hilde were running across the house trying to fix last minute details as Heero calmly waited by the front door.

"Ok." Hilde began, "The suitcases are by the door. But where are the traveling bags?"

"Right next to the suitcases." Heero said calmly.

"Oh, thanks Heero!" Hilde said and ran into her bedroom to get some more items.

"Aww man." Duo said, "I can't find my laptop! I thought I left it under my bed."

"It's on the living room sofa." Heero said calmly.

"Oh, thanks man." Duo said and ran into the kitchen to get some snacks.

As Heero waited for them to finish, he thought about their own little reunion they had yesterday. When Heero came to the house, Hilde had fixed corn dogs and her famous Apple Crumb Pie. He was touched by such acts of kindness. They actually remembered that he really liked those dishes. That night at the dinner table, Hilde and Duo talked as if time hadn't passed since he left. They treated him with the same hospitality as they did the first time. And he felt so welcomed.

His thoughts were interrupted as the cab driver blew his horn again. Heero looked down at his watch to see the time. It was 8:47 am. They were supposed to leave at 8:30 am. Over fifteen minutes ago. Duo ran out of the kitchen with a huge lunch box slung over his shoulder. Heero raised an eyebrow and asked, "Duo, why are you packing lunch?"

"Because." Duo began panting because he was out of breath from running across the house. "They don't give you much food anymore. Just those packets of peanuts and something to drink. And well those flights are usually long, and I need something to hold me over." He placed his lunch box on the sofa next to his laptop and said, "Besides, I need a hearty lunch to tide me over to the flight to Earth. And then I need another lunch to last me over from our destination on Earth to Saudi Arabia. Remember Heero, we have two different plane rides we are going on."

"I see." Was all Heero said.

"Don't let him fool you Heero! He would have packed just as much food if it was a single flight!" Hilde shouted from her bedroom.

"Hey babe! I packed some food for you too, so watch you say. Or I might eat it all!" Duo yelled defensively towards her direction.

"Ok ok." She yelled from her room. She closed her bedroom door and made her way into the living room. "Ok, we got the suitcases, the traveling packs, and lunch thanks to the courtesy of Duo. And Duo, you have your laptop and Heero, you have…..you have whatever it is you're bringing. So, are we missing anything?"

"The tickets and invitations." Heero said calmly.

"SHIT!" Hilde yelled, "If we had forgotten that, we would have been in a real fix." She ran back into her bedroom, grabbed the tickets and invitations and put them in her purse.

When she came back, she said, "Ok. Now we are officially ready to go."

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted to the sound of a loud screech. The cab driver, tired of waiting, began speeding down the street. Duo, in a mad rush and flying braid shouted, "HEY! COME BACK HEREEEEE!"

Heero just shook his head at all the madness.

The driver ended up coming back. They hurried up and shoved all the stuff in the cab and then they were off to the airport.

* * *

Once at the airport, they gave the driver a big tip for waiting so long and for coming back when he really didn't have too.

The three of them calmly walked inside the airport until Duo shouted, "DAMN! THE SHUTTLE LEAVES IN TWENTY MINUTES! IF WE DON'T HURRY WE'LL MISS THE FLIGHT!"

"SHIT!" Hilde shouted and began to run.

Heero didn't say a word. He just broke out in a full run and headed for the baggage check in area. The line, as usual, was long. "Aww man." Duo said, "I hope we make it!"

There were about six people in front of them. And the workers were taking so long to check out the baggage. Heero, Duo and Hilde kept checking their watches, hoping that this wouldn't take the whole twenty minutes thus resulting in them missing the flight. Finally, after about ten minutes, they were waited on and their baggage was ready to go on the shuttle.

Then they ran to their next destination. They had to be checked and made sure they weren't carrying any weapons.

After all the baggage check ins and the metal detectors, they made it to their flight gate in the nick of time. The flight announcer said, "Last call for flight G-6. Last call for flight G-6. Now is the time to board flight G-6."

"WAIT!" Duo yelled with Hilde and Heero running along side him. "We're here! Don't leave without us!"

Once they boarded the plane Heero was on the end, Duo was in the middle, and Hilde had the window seat. Both Hilde and Duo were excited and couldn't stop talking, while Heero just calmly relaxed in his seat.

Finally, the shuttle went off the ramp and took off to space. As it did, Duo and Hilde stared out the window in a trance. They were silent for a long time.

When they finally reached outer space, Hilde said, "Wow. We've come a long way haven't we?"

"Yeah." Duo said, staring off into space. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it saying, "We sure have."

Heero turned his head and looked at the two of them. Then he closed his eyes and decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Ok! It's almost noon, they should be here soon. Everything looks ok. Right?" Quatre asked his head male servant Edward. He was making sure that everything was just right, for the one hundredth time.

"Yes Master Quatre." Edward said while trying to reconcile Quatre and tell him everything was just fine.

"Oh ok, if you say so." They were in one of the living rooms. Then they made there way to the mid-section of the mansion and right in front of the staircase. Quatre stared up towards the upper section where all the guest rooms were. Frowning he asked, "Did you look over the guest rooms one more time?"

Edward, trying not to reveal his true emotions said, "Yes Master Quatre. We have checked four times this morning. Would you like another?"

"Well, yes." He said, "But this time, I'll do it myself. I just want to make sure everything is perfect." Quatre ran to the main entrance to begin his final checkup. Edward, while he had a chance, quietly exited the room and began planning to hide from Master Quatre. He and all the other servants loved Quatre dearly, but he was driving them crazy. The past week, they have all been working long hours to make sure everything was to perfection for Quatre's guests. He couldn't wait for them to arrive so this non stop preparing would be over.

Finally, Quatre checked the last room. He was out of breath because he pretty much checked his whole mansion. He could tell that his servants were tired. He didn't want to wear them out, so he decided that he would do the last check. Besides, if he didn't see it for himself, he would have gone mad.

"Ok…" He said out of breath, "I think I'm going to rest for a while."

As soon as he made his way into his room, he crashed on the bed and fell asleep.

A knock on the door awakened Quatre from his sleep. "Yes." He mumbled sleepily, although the servant barely heard him.

"Master Quatre, your first guest made it here safely and will be arriving in twenty minutes. I just wanted to…."

"OH NO!" Quatre shouted. "I fell asleep, this wasn't supposed to happen." He jumped out of bed and flung open the door. It was Edward. He almost fell in the room from the abrupt way Quatre swung open the door. Quatre, put his hands on Edward's shoulder and said, "OH NO! We have to look over the house one last time! We have to make sure the flowers are nice. The rooms are clean. The bathrooms are fresh. What if the pillows aren't fluffed? Ah! What can one do without fluffed pillows!"

And Quatre went on and on until Edward finally shouted, "Master Quatre!"

Everything was silent for a moment. Quatre was shocked as well as Edward. He had never raised his voice at a master before.

"Ahem, Master Quatre" The servant began, "I assure you, everything will be alright. The house is beautiful. Everything is perfect. Just relax."

"Relax." Quatre said, almost in a trance.

"Yes, relax. Why don't I fix you a cup of tea before your guests arrive?"

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you." Quatre said, sitting down on the bed, relaxing for the first time in weeks.

"You are welcome sir." And with that, Edward left the room. Once the door was closed, he relaxed against it and sighed. _"Poor Master Quatre. He's so worried about the littlest things. I hope his wife will be prepared for this and able to calm him down. Until then, I pray that Allah will give us the strength to deal with his temperaments." _

Finally, Edward and everyone else in the house had peace, at least so they thought.

* * *

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, a limousine arrived. Quatre, too excited to wait inside, ran outside and stood by the main doors. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. The butler arrived and opened the door to the limousine, and to Quatre's surprise, Catherine came out. She was wide eyed and couldn't keep her mouth closed as she stared at the grand beauty of the house. In her yellow sundress, she could almost pass for a child with the way she was gaping at everything.

_"Well I guess she decided to come after all."_ Quatre thought to himself.

Finally, Trowa came out, holding both his and Catherine's suitcase. When a servant came to grab them, he wasn't expecting it. It was funny to see his reaction, because he almost told the servant he could do it himself. But he didn't and gave up the suitcases. He watched the servant with the suitcases as he walked to the main doors and passed Quatre. That's when he noticed Quatre.

At first the two of them just stared at one another. It was like time never passed and it was just yesterday that they were standing together with Duo watching their Gundams get destroyed. Finally, the silence was broken as Quatre smiled and said, "Trowa."

Trowa slightly smirked as he said, "Quatre."

They walked towards each other and met halfway. Quatre, knowing that Trowa isn't too affectionate, held out his hand to shake it. Trowa held out his hand and they shook hands. The hand shake was firm, but full of warmth symbolizing their friendship.

Afterwards, Catherine walked up to them smiling. For the first time, she understood their relationship and respected it. No longer would she hold grudges against Quatre or any of the other Gundam Pilots.

"So." Quatre began breaking the silence, "Did you two have a nice flight?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Catherine said, "Trowa was asleep for most of the flight so I was pretty bored though." She grinned at Trowa and said, "Oh well, it's not like he's that much of a talker anyway. I would have done all the talking and probably annoyed him."

"So true." Trowa said.

Catherine gasped and playfully plucked Trowa on the arm, "Hey! You didn't have to be so honest!"

Trowa barely suppressed another smirk and said, "When the truth comes out, so do her claws."

"Well, you're just on a role today!" Catherine shouted, "I'm going to remember this."

Trowa chuckled at Catherine, who was pretending to be annoyed.

Quatre stared in amazement. _"A playful, chuckling Trowa? My, how he has changed."_ He then stared at Catherine and watched as she was still giggling at Trowa's comments, _"Well, I'm glad someone is melting that icy heart of his. I thought he was going to have a dead soul forever." _

Everything was silent for a moment. Catherine began to feel out of place. Trowa and Quatre hadn't seen each other in years and probably wanted to catch up on old times and talk about things she didn't even know about. While she was thinking of an excuse to leave the room, Quatre interrupted as if he was reading her mind and said, "You know since you are the first lady here, you can pick out any room you want in the east wing."

"Really?" Catherine asked happily.

"Yes, really." Quatre said while smiling at her.

"Oh wow, thanks!" She beamed and almost ran out the room.

Quatre and Trowa watched as Catherine began wandering around the house like a child dreaming that she was a princess in her own castle.

"She's a handful."

"Yes, I agree." Quatre said smiling.

"How is everything?"

"Well…" Quatre began. And before you knew it, those two were back to they used to be. Quatre, happily chatting away about everything in life as Trowa listened, adding a little feedback here and there.

* * *

About an hour later, Trowa and Quatre had made themselves comfortable in one of the living rooms. Quatre was drinking tea while Trowa drank java. They had talked about everything they could think of. Well, Quatre did most of the talking.

Catherine had finally come down to join them. After she was comfortable, Quatre asked, "Catherine, would you like something? A drink or a snack?"

"Why yes, thank you." She watched as the maid began to prepare her tea, those tiny thin crust sandwiches and cake squares. It was all placed on delicate white and blue china plates and teacups. Catherine thought back to when she had "tea parties" as a child. She never would have thought she would be apart of a real one. She was in such a trance that she didn't even realize the maid was asking her a question.

"Miss, how many sugar cubes would you like in your tea cup?"

"Oh!" Catherine gasped, while blushing from embarrassment. "Um, three should be fine."

"Wow Catherine. You're better than me." Quatre began, "I have to have at least five for my cup of tea."

"Really, that's funny." She said, "_Somehow I couldn't imagine that."_ She thought to herself.

"So, did you find a room to your liking?" Quatre asked while drinking his tea.

"Oh yes! I found this beautiful room where I could see the gardens outside my window. Your home is so beautiful Quatre. Trowa told me about it, but when I saw it in person it was like a totally different experience. I was blown away. Thank you so much for having me here!" She finished all in one breath.

Quatre blushed from Catherine's kind words and said "You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far." _And I'm glad that all the over checking paid off. _He thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Quatre said.

"Master Quatre, another guest will be arriving in twenty minutes." A servant bowed and exited the room.

Quatre smiled and couldn't wait for his next guest to arrive. Catherine wanted to know who it was, but didn't want to appear nosey. Trowa was just enjoying the moment and taking everything in. He didn't realize how pleasant it was to be in the same room with the two people he cared about most in this world.

Twenty minutes later, you could hear some sort of commotion in the main section of the mansion.

"But sir, it is my duty to take your bags."

"No thank you, I can carry them myself." Said a firm and crisp voice.

"But sir, I would be more than honored. It is your time to rest from all tasks, even minor ones including this. I can take care of it sir."

"Again, thank you but I can handle it. It is an injustice for you to do something that I can do on my own."

Quatre smiled and began walking towards the voice. "I know who that is."

Trowa got up and followed behind him, "So do I."

Catherine stood up and said, "Well, I can't say who it is, but the voice does sound familiar."

Once outside the room, as expected, was Chang Wufei. The servant was almost pleading with him to take his bags, but Wufei would have nothing of it. A hand was placed on Wufei's shoulder followed by a voice saying, "It's ok Ubaid, let him carry his bags."

"Yes Master Quatre." Ubaid said and left the room.

Wufei turned around with a smirk on his face saying, "Hello Quatre."

"Hello Wufei." They smiled at each other for a moment and then Trowa entered the room.

"Trowa."

"Wufei."

It had been four years since they last saw each other. That fateful day when there was finally peace on Earth. They had never contacted each other since then, but always heard that one another were ok from Quatre. They didn't really know what to say to one another, but you could tell they were both happy to see each other.

"OH MYGOD! Wufei is that you!" Catherine shouted, forgetting all her manners.

"Catherine?"

"The last time I saw you, you were a few inches shorter. Wow, you've grown." She walked over to him and looked up at Wufei for the first time. She smiled and said, "You're even more good looking since the last time I saw you."

Embarrassed by her outburst, Wufei looked away and mumbled, "Well, ahem….."

Catherine giggled as she gave him a hug. Out of all of Trowa's friends, Wufei was her favorite. He seemed the most mature out of them. Wufei, not expecting the warm hug, gladly accepted it. He wasn't used to such affections, but he didn't seem to mind it coming from Catherine.

After the embrace, Quatre led Wufei to the west wing. He knew that Wufei liked to set everything up before he settled down. Trowa followed so that he could find his room. He just gave the servant the suitcases, but didn't know what room he put them in. Once in the west wing, Wufei just walked into the first available room. He never made a huge fuss over the best rooms and such. Trowa found his room and began to unpack everything. Quatre and Catherine entertained themselves. They had a lot to talk about since they were both chatters.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were all downstairs in the same living room and just talking. Wufei, once he found the right topic, could surprisingly hold a conversation. He updated them on how the Preventers were doing and how well his trainees were.

Thirty minutes turned to an hour, an hour into two hours. The other guests had not arrived. The four of them were enjoying themselves so much, that they didn't even realize how the time flew by. Quatre looked at the time and said, "Duo and Hilde should have made it here by now. It's almost 7:00. I was hoping that they would be here by dinner so no one would be left out."

Quatre began biting his lower lip. Trowa noticed his discomfort and calmly said, "Don't worry Quatre. I'm sure that they will make it on time."

Wufei grunted and said, "Knowing that braided fool, they might be in an Arabian prison right now."

"You do have a point." Trowa said.

"Oh no." Quatre said, getting more worried.

Catherine frowned and said, "Hey you two! You don't have to make him worry even more." She walked over to Quatre and patted him on the hand saying, "Hey. Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry so much."

Quatre blushed from Catherine's affection and calmed down a bit. "Thank you Catherine."

"No problem." She said smiling.

Another hour passed, it was 8:00 and everyone was getting hungry. Quatre was getting worried again. "I'm sorry everyone, I can serve you all dinner now. I was trying to wait for everyone, but my schedule is not going as planned and…."

"It's ok Quatre. We can wait." Catherine said, although her stomach was singing a different tune. "We will be alright."

"Mmhm." Trowa murmured.

"Yes, we are fine." Wufei said.

At 8:47 Quatre had just about given up. "Well," he began standing up, "I'm sorry everyone. If you want, you can ask someone to bring you a meal upstairs and…"

SCREECH! BOOM!

That noise combined with yelling and screaming could be heard outside. A huge smile appeared on Quatre's face as he shouted, "DUO!" and ran outside. The others followed behind.

Once outside, everyone saw that a smoking van had crashed into the side gate of the mansion. You could hear an Arabic man swearing and shouting while Duo kept bowing and apologizing.

"DUO!" Quatre shouted and ran towards him.

"DUO! DUO!" The Arabic man shouted, "I CURSE THAT NAME!"

"QUATRE!" Duo shouted and ran towards Quatre. They hugged and Duo patted Quatre on the back saying, "Hey man! Long time no see! How ya doing?"

"Well, I'm doing great! Everyone's here and…!"

"WU WU!" Duo interrupted and ran towards Wufei.

"GET BACK! GET BACK YOU DEMON!" Wufei shouted while backing away. "You haven't even been here 5 minutes and already you are spreading your curses around here! GET BACK!"

"Aww Wu Wu! I missed you too!" Duo said teasingly while clinging onto Wufei's arm.

"GET OFF ME YOU FOUL MONSTER!" Wufei continued to shout as he tried to shake Duo off of his arm.

Quatre giggled at all the commotion and Catherine just shook her head and smiled. Every time Duo was around, so was trouble.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" A voice shouted from the smoke. The Arabic man and Hilde ran away from the smoking vehicle and towards the others.

A figure ran out of the van just before it exploded. When the smoke dissipated, you could see someone walking with all of the suitcases in his hands. As the fog finally cleared, you could see him.

"Heero Yuy." Wufei said. "I never thought I would see **_him_** again."

Heero came out of the fog and appeared in front of them. He had smears of oil, dirt and sand all over him. But his face was completely black.

Duo said, "Our savior. If it wasn't for him we would have ended up in an Arabic jail cell. Ain't that right Heero."

Heero's black face suddenly had two angry eyes pop out on his face and glare in Duo's direction. Before he could react on his anger, there was a burst of laughter.

Everyone looked in that direction. It was coming from Trowa. He was laughing so hard that he was hunched over and grabbing his stomach. No one had ever seen Trowa laugh like this before. It was then that they all realized the humor in the situation and they all began laughing, even Heero.

As they laughed, there was an exhilarating sense of freedom. There was no need to worry about wars because there was actually true peace. They were all together and it had nothing to do with war, murder or conspiracies but with friendships.

**Author's Notes: Yeah, it's been a really looong time since I updated. I've been having some problems in the real world that affected my online writings and such.**

**Anyways, to the point. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. I need feedback. Am I doing ok? Is the story going well? Are my characters in character? (Keep in mind that the Gundam Pilots are going through changes since they are not involved in wars anymore.) I guess depending on the feedback will determine whether or not I finish this story.**

**Thanks Chao**


End file.
